Aliança Soberana do Império Nasca Namrium Ulmeria
O Império do Oriente, oficialmente conhecido como a Aliança Soberana do Império Nasca Namrium Ulmeria é uma grande nação militar que é conhecida como a nação mais forte em todo o mundo antes do surgimento de Tempest. Passado O Império do Oriente. Um dos países mais antigos. Seu nome oficial é Aliança Soberana do Império Nasca Namrium Ulmeria (ASI NNU). As pessoas dizem que já se passaram dois mil anos desde que os primeiros registros falam de nações administradas por ASI NNU. Gerenciado sob sua força esmagadora. E por dois mil anos, ASI NNU não permitiu que uma única rebelião fosse impune. Sob seu único Imperador: Rudra Nam Ul Nasca que governou com um punho de ferro. E assim, o império chegou a ser chamado simplesmente de Império do Oriente. O Império do Oriente é um estado homogêneo. Eles governam através do poder, conquistam e pilham, completos maníacos de batalha. Seu único credo é Tudo permite a qualquer um alcançar a grandeza, desde que eles sejam poderosos. Há apenas uma razão pela qual este império ainda tem que invadir a Floresta de Jura, é que eles estão no meio de preparações. Trezentos e cinquenta anos atrás, eles tentaram subjugar Veldora e perderam uma cidade por causa disso. Um caprichoso dragão destruiu-o antes que pudessem se arrepender. Cerca de cem mil vidas foram perdidas naquele dia, e essa era uma cidade fortificada para ser a porta de entrada para invadir a floresta de Jura. Eles construíram mais de cem anos. “Construa suas forças, conquiste a floresta e expanda nosso domínio.” Esse foi o desejo ardente do Império desde então. Tentando se expandir além da floresta de Jura, seus fracassos os atormentaram por cem anos. Mas por que um país tão abundante quanto o Império precisa se expandir? Só porque o Imperador queria que fosse assim. Essa foi a única razão, mas ninguém reclamou. E como o plano de invasão progrediu, o Império construiu suas forças e armas. E centenas de anos atrás eles anunciaram seu plano de invasão. Quem teria pensado que uma única idéia tola que os comandantes tivessem faria com que o plano desmoronasse? 「A Floresta de Jura precisa de um mestre. Esses lizards não são uma ameaça para nós!」 Esse pensamento tolo levou-os à sua desgraça. Eles mal sabem o que realmente aconteceu. Os livros, os detentores de registros e qualquer um que conhecesse foram reduzidos a cinzas. Seus sonhos, suas ambições, foram reduzidos a cinzas. E o tempo passou. O Império continuou com um credo adicional: “Nunca invada a Floresta de Jura.” A raiva de Veldora deixou cicatrizes; Seu poder revelou quão grande o mundo realmente é; o Império nunca poderia considerar uma invasão. Havia aqueles que se ressentiam com Veldora, mas nenhum deles desobedeceria a um superior, cada um dos quais proibia uma invasão. Como tal, as vozes dos jovens chefes de guerra nunca atingiram os escalões superiores. Como tal, o exército solidificou ainda mais, recuperando o controle superior a antes da invasão. Eles não podiam permitir que a segunda invasão falhasse. Para eles, essa era uma oportunidade para provar sua lealdade ao Império. E dois anos antes, eles receberam essa notícia. Dragão da Tempestade Veldora desapareceu. O Império rejubilou: "Chegou a hora!" Os tambores de guerra batem agora mesmo nos corações dos comandantes. Estes não eram jovens impetuosos; eles eram soldados endurecidos, então o fogo em seus peitos queimava mais forte. Além disso, dificilmente poderiam permitir que seu imperador esperasse mais. E o Imperador os abençoou com uma única palavra, 「Preparar」 Certamente todo mundo estava entusiasmado em ouvi-los, mas ninguém correu - eles meticulosamente levaram suas ordens para fora. E logo as preparações estavam completas. Cronologia Arco de Invasão do Império 940,000 soldados de o Corpo Blindado foram completamente aniquilados pelo País dos Montros Tempest, que foram invadidos pelo Império e tiveram suas almas colhidas por Rimuru Tempest, o Rei de Tempest. No entanto, O Lorde Demônio Rimuru ressuscitou 740,000 entre eles para a servidão laboriosa de Tempest e os amaldiçoou para que eles não pudessem se opor a Tempest novamente. Isso deixou 200.000 almas cujos corpos foram completamente destruídos durante a primeira guerra contra o First Corps e o Third Corps, e assim, as únicas baixas "reais" da primeira batalha entre o Império e Tempest. Arco Confronto Ryuma 90,000 soldados compostos do Magic Beast Corps(Corpo das Feras Mágicas) e o restante Armored Corps, que incluiu 30,000 Bestas Mágicas, 30,000 Cavaleiros Besta Mágica e 30,000 Magos, foram completamente aniquilados pelo Lorde Demônio Rimuru e pelo Black Numbers de Tempest ao invocar a ira do Lorde Demônio, tomando o controle do Dragão da Tempestade Veldora, que é amigo de Rimuru. Os 10 Mais forte Cavaleiros Reais também foram vítimas do Black Corps na batalha. Apenas Vega (o espião de Yuuki por observar o Magic Beast Corps), o Imperador Rudra e o Dragão Queimado Velgrynd sobreviveu à batalha. Entre os 300 Dirigíveis nesta batalha, 200 foram resgatados por Tempest sob a ordem de Diablo. Yuuki Kagurazaka assassinou Rudra, roubou a Habilidade Final, Rei da Justiça Michael Invocou o Armagedom para invocar 1,000,000 rank B+ não Senciente Anjo causando a morte de 1-3 milhões de civis no Império do Oriente Capital Nasca. Yuuki Kagurazaka então reviveu Vega e Kazaream. Arco da Grande Guerra Tenma Durante o Banquete Walpurgis, O Império do Oriente foi concedido pelos Lordes Demônios das Oito Estrelas como o Novo Território de Rimuru. Princípios O Império é encontrado na máxima de que força é tudo. O Império do Oriente era uma nação militar que aumentava de tamanho ao absorver seus vizinhos mais fracos. Invadiu quando quis e atropelou qualquer um em seu rastro. Por isso, também fez pleno uso de espiões. “Morte para quem desobedece!” Este foi o princípio pelo qual eles vivem, então se o estado alvo não jurar fidelidade dentro de uma semana, eles imediatamente invadiram. Sua esfera de influência não se estendeu até a Floresta de Jura, embora tenha havido vítimas entre os estados vizinhos que caíram no Império. O próprio país está cheio de pessoas com várias habilidades e conhecimentos. O Império também recebeu viajantes mundial de braços abertos, e a maior parte de sua influência mudou o Império. O Império estava em atividade. O Império, tem um ramo político e militar. Ambos são gerenciados diretamente pelo Imperador. Ninguém mais tem qualquer poder real lá. Existem nobres, mas seu único benefício é um nome chique e capacidade de entrar no parlamento sem uma eleição. Talvez alguns deles possuam e administrem propriedades, mas tal seria uma pessoa rara e especial. Em outras palavras, o Imperador tem poder absoluto. Este estado feudalista ouve os desejos não do povo, mas do Imperador. Todos os soldados prometeram sua lealdade ao Imperador. Até mesmo um Guarda Imperial ou Guardas é apenas uma posição que é girada entre várias tropas. Você acredita nisso: uma única pessoa está gerenciando todos os aspectos de uma nação tão grande. Mas, independentemente de quão bizarro possa parecer, a verdade é assim: o Império desfrutou de muitos anos de prosperidade e o Imperador deu suas ordens. Certamente todo mundo estava feliz por ouvi-los, mas ninguém correu, eles meticulosamente cumpriram suas ordens e os preparativos logo foram concluídos. Havia dois indivíduos com poder absoluto que têm autoridade sobre o resto: o próprio Imperador e o Generalíssimo. Havia também outros que eram os os comandantes de facto que tinham controle sobre as forças armadas do Império. Os comandantes de facto também tinham o dever de proteger o Imperador com guardas pessoais do Imperador / Os Cavaleiros Reais. Eles eram poderosos o suficiente para superar o nível padrão dos lordes demônios e asseguraram a segurança do Império por centenas de anos. Em seguida, existem os três Generais. Estes três comandavam cada um dos três Corps dos exércitos do Império. O comandante de facto e os generais, estes quatro homens foram os pilares do Império. Cada um recebera os preciosos equipamentos do Grau de Deus do Império. Tesouros de poder inacreditável/o equipamento mais forte diante do qual nenhum homem pode ser igual. Através de duelos e combates internos do exército, estabeleceu-se um sistema em que os jovens podem usurpar a sede do ancião. Embora proibido durante as marchas do Exército, qualquer membro do exército poderia desafiar um superior a um duelo se acreditasse que poderia superar seu superior. Se fossem derrotados, teriam que esperar um ano antes de poderem desafiar o superior novamente. Como tal, todos continuamente afiaram suas habilidades. O melhor sistema para um país onde a força é tudo. Além da posição de capitão ou general, há também a posição de Guardas pessoais do Imperador / Cavaleiros Reais que detinha grande influência e poder dentro do Império. Essas posições sempre foram preenchidas com indivíduos poderosos que não podem ser facilmente derrotados dentro do Império. Como resultado, se você quisesse subir em status, você esperaria por uma oportunidade para derrotá-los. O Império aumentou sua influência ao absorver nações mais fracas e nações invasoras que não se submeteram. Com este princípio, se o país alvo não jurar fidelidade dentro de um certo tempo, eles seriam imediatamente invadidos pelo Império. Força Militar O Império do Oriente era conhecido como o estado militar mais forte do mundo antes do surgimento de Tempest. Está implícito que o autor usou o mesmo sistema de Ranking para oficiais como o que o Rikujo Jietai (Força de Autodefesa em Terra do Japão) usa. * comandante de facto * General (Comandante Corps) * Tenente General * Major General * Coronel * Tenente Coronel * Major * Capitão * Primeiro Tenente * Segundo Tenente * Subtenente Viajantes Mundial recebem tratamento preferencial, mesmo no nível mais baixo receberão tratamento como Segundo Tenente. O Corpo de Cavaleiros Reais: "100 Maior Força de Combate de Elite do Império". Nos bastidores é outro exército que protege o Império. Mas chamá-lo de exército é demais, é no máximo uma unidade, mas sua força está muito além da do "three corps". Em outras palavras, eles são poderosos o suficiente para serem chamados de exército, apesar de serem uma única unidade. Cem pessoas de grande poder juntaram-se ao Corpo de Cavaleiros Reais; sua força era lendária. Claro, muitos deles eram de outro mundo. O Império não discriminou viajantes mundial e reconheceu apenas a força. Para estes cem, o Imperador concedeu Equipamento de Classe de Lenda. Estes cem são a força mais forte do Império. Eles são os que guardam, recebem as ordens e estão sob controle direto do próprio Imperador. Apenas consistindo de 100 Soldados Rank A. Cavaleiro Real No.1-10 também são Sábios que receberam o Presente Final "Alternativo" do próprio Imperador. Todos e cada um dos membros, exceto o Cavaleiro Real No.1, receberam o equipamento Grau Lenda do próprio Imperador. O Cavaleiro Real No.1 é um Sábio que é agraciado com Equipamento de Grau Deus pelo próprio Imperador. Estes cem soldados foram selecionados através de duelos internos do exército e combate. Um sistema onde os jovens podem usurpar o assento do ancião. Embora proibido durante marchas, qualquer membro do exército poderia desafiar um superior a um duelo. Se eles fossem derrotados, teriam que esperar um ano antes de poderem desafiá-lo novamente. Como tal, todos continuamente afiaram suas habilidades. Esse foi o melhor sistema para um país onde a força era tudo. No lugar de um capitão em cada um dos Três Corpos, um Cavaleiro Real serviria. Como resultado, se você quisesse subir em status, você esperaria por uma oportunidade para derrotá-los. Publicamente e formalmente o exército do Império é dividido em Três Corpos: O Corpo Blindado: Uma Maravilha da Tecnologia Dirigida por Engenheiros Imperiais. Eles montaram Tanques Modernos e simbolizaram a proeza tecnológica do Império. O Corpo Blindado, onde a ciência e a tecnologia dos diferentes mundos se fundiram com a tecnologia mágica, é o maior corpo com o maior número de soldados que poderiam ser mobilizados excedendo 2 milhões. Na realidade, no entanto, o número de soldados que poderiam participar imediatamente em instalações militares era de apenas 1 milhão. Os demais estavam de prontidão em vários lugares dentro do Império. Mesmo assim, a escala do corpo poderia ser considerada anormal. O Corpo Blindado que poderia participar imediatamente na implantação militar consistem em: 1. Legião Remodelada Blindada: Legião de soldados que receberam Remodelação Mágica por magia e tecnologia do mundo diferente. A habilidade individual aumenta e tem capacidade considerável para os Ranks B e A. Mesmo no mais baixo dos corpos, os soldados ainda poderiam ser considerados mais fortes que Rank C+. Número de soldados afiliados: 700,000 pessoas. 2. Divisão de Tanques Mágicos Tanque Mágico: consistia em 4,000 unidades. Número de soldados afiliados, 200,000 pessoas. A arma secreta do Império, cada Tanque Mágico foi pilotado por 5 pessoas. O principal armamento de cada Tanque Mágico foi canhão mágico otimizado pela tecnologia de outro mundo, o canhão foi usado para amplificar a magia e, em seguida, dispará-lo. * Juntamente com o tipo de casca que encheu a essência mágica e aumentou o poder destrutivo, os Tanques Mágicos continha outro ataque que disparou uma essência mágica convergente reunida do ar como um feixe. Se for uma casca, é possível realizar fogo rápido mesmo que a quantidade seja limitada. No caso de um raio, a carga de energia leva tempo, pouco mais de três minutos, mas não há limitação de quantidade. Como é possível alternar entre esses dois tipos de ataque, o tipo de feixe é disparado primeiro e o projétil normal é disparado durante o tempo que leva para o próximo feixe ser carregado. 3. Legião de Lutador Aéreo Dirigível: consistia em 400 unidades de aeronaves. Número de soldados afiliados, 100,000 pessoas. Uma aeronave pode acomodar até 400 pessoas. Operar uma aeronave só precisa de cerca de 50 funcionários. O outro pessoal deve estar envolvido em bombardeio. Também é útil como transporte para implantação militar em grande escala. Como se pode dizer que ainda não há conceito de supremacia aérea neste mundo, o Dirigível pode ser considerado invisível. Canhões de Reforço Mágico são instalados no Dirigível. Os Dirigíveis o que poderia ser chamado de fortaleza voadora também tinha os maiores dispositivos de cancelamento de magia instalados neles. No controle de cada dispositivo havia um membro da classe de bruxos de elite que comandava os magos. Na batalha, o canhão mágico do Dirigível tem o poder equivalente dos principais armamentos dos Tanques Mágicos, assim, pode matar um Jovem Dragão de Rank A com apenas um tiro. * O ajuste do canhão de amplificação mágica foi vital para todos os Dirigíveis. Além disso, a barreira mágica que poderia facilmente bloquear Magia de Aniquilação em Escala Larga normal / Magia de Ataque Nuclear foi planejada para sempre proteger o inimigo. Dirigíveis. Além disso, Escudo (Parede de Escudo), que é uma magia usada para lidar com ataques físicos, é amplificado para prevenir ataques ao Dirigível. O feitiço do mago que normalmente dispara é ampliado para 20 vezes seu poder original pelo canhão de amplificação mágica. É um canhão só de nome, já que na verdade é apenas um pedestal com a capacidade de amplificar a magia usada. Um enorme orbe de controle de magia foi feito com uma pedra mágica de alta pureza. Originalmente, os orbes que eram presos aos bastões eram tão grandes quanto um punho para melhorar os efeitos de amplificação da magia, permitindo que várias magias de grande escala fossem lançadas facilmente. Os Dirigíveis na velocidade máxima ultrapassa Mach 1 (Transônico por aí) enquanto a velocidade média é de cerca de 400 km/Hora. Mas ele não pode funcionar na velocidade máxima por longos períodos de tempo devido ao seu enorme consumo de magia, assim, ele voa apenas em torno de sua velocidade média. Cancelador de Magia (Radiação de Distúrbios da Essência Mágica). Pode obstruir a carcaça de um mágico. Uma tecnologia que permite o enfraquecimento de um monstro na batalha. O Corpo da Besta Mágica: Um grupo de cavaleiros de Besta Mágica e Cavaleiros Quimera. Dos quatro cantos do mundo, o Império trouxe de volta animais poderosos e os obrigou a obedecer. Eles simbolizam a força do Império. É o Corpo da Besta Mágica que lidam com várias dessas bestas mágicas capturadas: elas criam, fortalecem e treinam. O cultivo das Bestas Mágicas foi processado através da análise de DNA, a tecnologia do Outro Mundo que permite que os fortes soldados do Império coloquem estas feras. Dizia-se que aqueles soldados fortes tinham o sangue de heróis que desempenhou um papel ativo durante os primeiros dias do Império nos tempos antigos. Diferente da Técnica de Remodelação Mágica que transforma uma pessoa sem habilidades em um herói, eles nascem heróis com uma capacidade avassaladora. Um Corpo menor com apenas 30,000 pessoas (100 Cavaleiros Quimera são Rank A enquanto a maioria das outras tropas são Rank A-). Foi dito que cada um deles tinha a força de 10,000 pessoas, enquanto as Bestas Mágicas que eles montavam tinham força apropriada para Rank A-. Quimera de Batalha: Feras Demoníacas que nasceram de procriação seletiva após análise de DNA. Eles eram vistos como um tipo de arma, tendo habilidades orientadas ao combate. Era óbvio que os membros do Corpo que os haviam domesticado também estavam acima do Rank A- em termos de capacidade. Sua força quando lutavam juntos em terra, foi dito ser segundo a nenhum. Mas se eles estavam acima do mar, eles serão colocados em desvantagem. Embora existisse dentro do Corpo da Besta Mágica aqueles que se destacaram no combate aéreo. No entanto, isso só foi possível desde que eles tivessem uma pegada estável. Para as Bestas Demoníacas que eram inferiores em habilidade de voo contínuo, o combate nos céus as colocava em desvantagem. Afinal de contas, seus pontos de pouso eram facilmente previsíveis, eles seriam cortados, e isso seria o fim deles. Eles são capazes de ganhar grande poder usando a Habilidade Médica Fusão Besta, mas os riscos de fracasso (morte ou frenesi) são bem altos. Habilidade Médica 『Fusão Besta』 foi uma habilidade que foi desenvolvida pela equipe responsável pela análise do DNA da Besta Demoníaca. Esta habilidade, fundiu a Besta Demoníaca e é manipulado juntos. Deixando um humano atingir o poder de uma Besta Demoníaca; um poder proibido. A razão pela qual foi chamada de habilidade proibida, foi porque se tornou impossível para o indivíduo que a ativou cancelar os efeitos. A droga usada para a habilidade, teve que ser removida cirurgicamente em uma instalação com as ferramentas apropriadas. Através da fusão do manipulador e seu parceiro, nasceria um guerreiro que ultrapassasse o conceito original. O medicamento foi distribuído e mantido à mão, por isso foi possível ativá-lo sempre que necessário. Mas, o uso é proibido sem o Comando Secreto do líder do corpo (Gladim). Havia outro motivo pelo qual era "secreto". Risco de morte: 10%. Risco de falha de compatibilidade e transformando-se completamente em uma Besta Demoníaca: 20%. Risco de perder o controle (aplica-se tanto ao Homem Fera quanto a Besta Demoníaca): 30%. Risco de efeitos colaterais resultantes da fusão: 20%. Houve muitos problemas subjacentes. Há apenas 20% de chance de sucesso "completo" da fusão. Mas assim como Gladim, havia membros do corpo que se fundiram e completaram o processo com sucesso. Esses membros alcançaram novos poderes como resultado e ficaram mais fortes. Estes indivíduos perfeitamente compatíveis, compunham menos de 1% entre os corpos inteiros. Eles foram chamados Cavaleiros Quimera, e eram os ajudantes do Rei Fera Gladim. A ordem que Gladim calmamente emitiu, era semelhante a uma sentença de morte para as tropas Corpo da Besta Mágica. Se eles não conseguissem alcançar o poder agora, eles simplesmente terminariam como alimento para os demônios. Era uma ordem fria, mas pragmática. E as tropas seguiram-no rapidamente. Eles tinham conhecimento prévio dos riscos e sabiam da alta taxa de mortalidade. Mas porque eles tinham absoluta fé no Rei Fera Gladim, eles seguiram a ordem sem hesitação. O resultado: se 30,000 membros das Tropas da Besta Mágica. 7,700 se transformaram em Bestas Demoníacas frenéticas, 5,800 em Bestas Demoníacas completas. 4,500 transformaram-se em Homens Bestas furiosos, 7,400 em soldados Homem Besta. 450 se transformou Cavaleiros Quimera. Isso resultou em uma perda bastante grande nos números. Os que ficaram furiosos já tinham sido soltos e estavam furiosos nos conveses. Um círculo mágico do tipo ejeção foi preparado de antemão para lidar com esses indivíduos. Esse foi o trabalho dos Magos, que estavam ao lado dos membros do esquadrão. Isso era para evitar ser atacado por seus antigos companheiros. Aqueles que ainda estavam sãos e prontos para o combate somavam 13,750, menos de metade do esquadrão. Os membros que se transformaram em Bestas Demoníacas mas ainda estavam conscientes também são contados, então a queda nos números foi bastante significativa. Mas Gladim assentiu com satisfação. O número de Cavaleiros Quimera nascido foi maior que o esperado. Havia cerca de 100 deles, que eram seus assessores, que já eram Cavaleiros Quimera eram compostos apenas por seus conterrâneos que lutavam ao lado dele há várias décadas. Através de seleção rigorosa, apenas os indivíduos com altas chances de fusão com sucesso foram escolhidos, mas foi difícil aumentar seus números. 450 Cavaleiros Quimera de boa qualidade nasceram. Desta vez, aqueles que evoluíram com sucesso para um Cavaleiro Quimera, devido à escassez de Bestas Demoníacas para consumir, tinha sido terrivelmente enfraquecido. Eles obtiveram a Habilidade Única 『Manipulação Corporal』. O Corpo Misto: Um Grupo de Engenheiros Rejeitados e Exilados de Feras. Esses membros são muito poderosos e/ou espertos demais para trabalhar como uma única organização, como geralmente se pensa, mas se seu poder fosse combinado, eles se tornariam a ameaça mais potente. Eles representam o coração do Império. Jovens como eles podem ser, embora possa ser verdade que eles eram desistentes, isso não significa que eles não tinham habilidades. Como tal, em vez de batalhas e guerra, vários experimentos e testes são realizados por este corpo. O corpo tem seu próprio departamento de desenvolvimento de tecnologia. Também possui um departamento de pesquisa mágica. Seu potencial é desconhecido. Este corpo emprega o maior número de Outro mundo como combatentes. O número total de soldados é de 200,000 pessoas. No entanto, muitos deles eram oficiais de inteligência e soldados de escritório em geral, fazendo com que o número de soldados que realmente pode lutar em torno de 100,000 pessoas. Além disso, as pessoas que estão em desfavor de Remodelação Mágica, pessoas que não podem montar feras mágicas e pessoas do antigo Corpo Mágico que não tem lugar para ir foram levados para este corpo. 30 ‘Outro mundo’, 50 Diabos, 100 guerreiros mestiços, 100 guerreiros escravos. No Corpo Misto, eles eram os do lado mais forte. Com os indivíduos da classe Outro mundo, Diabos e Oficial, não era um exagero dizer que eles seriam membros da sede do Corpo Misto. Diplomacia Nação Armada Dwargon Dwargon conseguiu estabelecer relações diplomáticas com o Império do Oriente e assim evitou uma possível invasão. Isto foi devido à força militar do reino, enquanto a força do Rei Anão também certamente tem algo a ver com isso.. Federação de Jura Tempest O Império do Oriente está atualmente sob o controle de Rimuru Tempest. mas em troca de sua independência, Rimuru confiscou toda a sua tecnologia, incluindo o direito de construir e usar Dirigíveis, Tanques Mágicos e proibir Tecnologia de Remodelação Mágica usado para seus cidadãos. Departamentos * Departamento Técnico: Assistentes especializados em Analista. * Departamento de Suprimentos: Lugar onde a maioria dos soldados vendem seus saques, incluindo armas. *'Escritório de' Inteligência: Agentes de inteligência são detentores de habilidades de combate de primeira classe. (Cada membro é de Rank A e pode derrotar um Arqui Demônio Sem nome em uma luta "um contra um"). Membros Conhecidos Rudra Nam Ul Nasca: O Imperador, o Generalíssimo Lucia Nava: Realeza Veldanava (“Dragão Rei Estrelar” Veldanava): Realeza Dragão Queimado Velgrynd: Vivendo no Império para observar, apoiar e matar Rudra. Corporação Cavaleiros Reais: 100 Maior Força de Combate de Elite do Império. Tatsuya Kondou: O Comandante de facto, Líder do Bureau de Inteligência do Império, Líder da Corporação Cavaleiros Reais e Cavaleiro Real No.1. Damrada: Vice-líder da Corporação Cavaleiros Reais e Cavaleiro Real No.2. Graneet: Cavaleiro Real No. 3 um Sábio e Herói que lançou as bases do Império do Oriente e protegeu a paz do Império por mais de mil anos atrás dos bastidores. Gardner: Cavaleiro Real No.4 um Sábio sádico que gosta de torturar seus inimigos enquanto desfruta de vê-los chorar e implorar por suas vidas. Garcia: Cavaleiro Real No.5 um temperamento curto e Sábio impaciente. Miraza: Cavaleiro Real No.6 que matou 300 membros de Subordinados de Elite de Yuuki e membro do Gabinete de Inteligência do Império. Cavaleiros Reais No.7-10: que matou 300 membros do Subordinado de Elite de Yuuki ao lado de Miraza e membros da Agência de Inteligência do Império. Krishna: Cavaleiro Real No.17 que derrotou Albert devido a espada de Albert quebrando em contato com a Armadura de Krishna. Bazan: Cavaleiro Real No.35 que derrotou Adalman devido a derrota de Albert. Reiha: Cavaleiro Real No.94 que derrotou Adalman devido a derrota de Albert. Corporação Blindada: Uma Maravilha da Tecnologia por Engenheiros Imperiais. Calgurio: O Comandante da Corporação (Líder) da Corporação Blindada. Miranda: Conselheiro Militar (Um espião enviado por Yuuki para monitorar e manipular Calgurio). Gastar: Tenente General que comandou a Divisão Tanque Mágico. Minute: Major General que comandou e supervisionou o calabouço de captura da masmorra. Faraga:Major General que comandou mais de 100 frotas de Dirigível e supervisionou o Esquadrão de Subjugação de Veldora. Xam’d: Major General que comandou mais de 300 frotas de Dirigível e supervisionou o transporte da Corporação da Besta Mágica. Kansas: Coronel que comandou a aniquilação de uma Aldeia Youma. Raymond: Soldado de outro mundo que confia no seu Fortalecimento da Física e Artista Marcial.'' '' Michel: Soldado de outro mundo que possui alto poder de ataque. Corporação da Besta Mágica: Um Grupo de Cavaleiros da Besta Mágica e Cavaleiros da Quimera. Category:Humanos Category:Países Category:Tempest en:Sovereign Alliance of the Nasca Namrium Ulmeria Empire